


Gift for Tkeyla

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [48]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for Tkeyla. I'm not a woman with words so I made you a picture, I hope you'll like it :) You asked slash with Steve/Danny and it's almost Christmas so it's a little bit slashy and a lot of Chirstmas-y too :)</p><p>Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift for Tkeyla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).




End file.
